


Southern Comfort, Not So Much Pt. Three

by SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs



Series: Southern Comfort, Not So Much [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, depictions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs/pseuds/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs
Summary: They caught him napping. His brother nowhere in sight. Now's their chance for retribution.
Series: Southern Comfort, Not So Much [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080809
Kudos: 5





	Southern Comfort, Not So Much Pt. Three

**Author's Note:**

> If torture is a problem for you, please do not read  
> Sorry, this is really short, and I guess I should have put it with the last one, but... well... sorry.  
> The next instalment will be alot longer, promise.

"Weeelll! Look who we stumbled on. Guess we know what monster's causing all the problems around this part of the country." A slow, deep voice commented, as he and his hunting companions came over the large mound of earth.

They had heard about the strange murders in the area, and came to check it out. The two men had, had a run-in with this particular Winchester in a bar in Garber, Oklahoma a few years back and their best friend had been murdered because of him. The girl's family had been killed because of what he had done. And they still wanted retribution. Now they had their chance.

Here he was, Sam fuckin Winchester, just laying out in the open, like he owned the whole damn world, and didn't have a worry in it. That just didn't set at all well with any of the three.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's snearing smile loomed over him, as he shoved the freezing mettle rod into Sam's rectum.

"How's that feel Sammy, huh? You like that little bro? That's how it's felt for me my entire life... weelll..." Dean put his index finger to his jawline, tapping it thoughtfully. "except for when you weren't any where around. Then I was free from your constant, irritating whining, and holding me down. Freezin' my insides. Like I'm only on this planet for your convineince."

As the rod went deeper it seemed to grow in girth. Sam's body felt like it was on the verge of breaking apart. The hooks in Sam's wrists and ankles, holding him in place, didn't allow for any movement. The spikes attached to the straps, around his head and neck, prevented him from moving his head away from Dean's angry snearing face. And for some reason, unknown to him, he was unable to close his eyes, or make any sound other then a whimper.

'Dean, please!' Sam's eyes pleaded. 'Just kill me. I'm sorry. Please don't. I know I deserve this, but please, just kill me.'

"See, like I said, irritating whining." Dean said, a discussted look distorting his face into someone else Sam recognized. Lucifer. He was still in hell. He should have known, it had all been an illusion. Casteil didn't have the power to get him out of the cage, not even part of him, and neither did Crowley. No one but God, or maybe, Death could, and neither of them gave a shit about the boy with the demon blood. But it all did conmfirm what Sam knew all his life. He wasn't good enough to be out in the world. He was were he belonged, receiving the punishment he deserved for all the times he let his brother down, and for all the people he had hurt and gotten killed.

He could feel himself freezing from the inside, quickly moving outward, his body shivering violently, causing the restraints to vibrate painfully against his limbs. Then suddenly, the rod turned into a blazing inferno, and he was burning inside out. He wanted to scream, cry out for his brother. He tried to scream, but only a gergeled whimper escaped his lips.

A hidious snearing laughter, in Dean's laugh, rang throughout hell, echoing in his head.

Suddenly Sam felt himself being lifted, and carried, an unfamiliar female voice breaking through the nightmare of his life.

"...can't stand to look at him."

"Dean, what's goi..." White slammed across his vision, then went to complete darkness.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Y'all! From the not too little town in Texas
> 
> I have no claim to Supernatural, or its characters


End file.
